When MCR and NDubz collide
by TwiHardPotter
Summary: And RNB band and a Rock band are different in everyway. But how can they stand being together for a whole 6 months?


Chapter 1

'What da' hell just happn'd' Gerard shouted as he hit his head against the seat. 'I dont have a frikin' clue man' Mikey replied. 'Im out' Ray Toro said as he opened the door and slammed it. Gerard stood up and headed to the door 'You know what im out to, im not puttin' up with this crap this is the second time we've crashed, my head is sore and i have a headache so... you coming Mikey?' Gerard asked. 'Yeah, but i have something to ask you first. Why didn't Frank come?' Mikey looked up at Gerard. Gerard hesitated 'He was sick apparently... Anyway come on.' Gerard opened the door and left. Mikey got up and left to. 'Shut up, no way!' Gerard shouted at the bus driver as he told him the bus had broken down and they had to travel with N-Dubz. 'Who the hell are N-Dubz?' Mikey asked. 'Only the most stupid annoying rap band that ever lived!' Gerard screamed. 'Gerard they're not that bad!' Ray Toro said. 'Oh yeah, have you heard their songs and their crappy theme tune na na ni. Dont get me started on that scum that goes around with that stupid hat.' Gerard screamed. 'Quiet down. here they come.' Ray Toro said pointing to a big red bus with N-Dubz painted at the front and back. 'Oh god here comes the chav gang.' Gerard puffed. 'They sound like pricks.' Mikey said. 'They are!' Gerard said. 'Not, shut up here they come' Ray Toro said looking over at a small white guy a tall black guy and a blonde girl heading over the them. 'God help us!' Gerard whispered. 'Hey!' The small guy shouted as he smiled. 'Hey' Ray Toro replied. 'This is Fazer, Tulisa and me Dappy' The small guy 'Dappy' said. 'Hi Fazer and Tulisa' Ray Toro said as he held out a hand. Fazer shook it.

Chapter 2

Gerard just shook his head and started walking over to the big red bus. 'Hey wait up' Mikey shouted as he ran to catch up with Gerard. 'Whats up with him?' Dappy asked Ray Toro. 'Dont ask' Ray Toro said as he started walking over to the bus. 'You know Mikey Frikin Way I can't put up with dis' crap!' Gerard shouted at Mikey. 'Hey, dont take it out on me!' Mikey replied. 'You guys you are so rude!' Ray Toro shouted from behind. 'What side are you on the chav gang or ours?' Gerard shouted as he turned around to face Ray Toro. 'You know what, Im not on anyones side! but it would help if you stopped acting like a prat!' Ray Toro shouted right back at Gerard. Gerard turned around 'Your right...' Gerard muttered under his breath. 'As always' Ray Toro grinned and turned around and headed back to N-Dubz. 'Sorry about that' Ray Toro said apoligising for Gerards behavior. 'Its alright' Dappy said. 'Ppppf yeah...' Tulisa mutered. 'Anyway you coming?' Ray Toro asked. 'Yeah' Dappy said. Ray Toro turned and walked away. 'I thought you said these guys were cool they seem like a bunch of pricks' Tulisa said to Dappy. 'How would I know?' Dappy said as he turned around and walked over to the bus. Fazer walked up behind Dappy leaving Tulisa standing there cursing. 'You know I kinda agree with T they seem like twats' Dappy said looking at Fazer. 'Yeah but no offence who da' hell are we to judge' Fazer said while kicking dirt. 'I dont care who we are im not going to take crap from a bunch or knobs who think their so cool with their long hair over their eyes and there guyliner' Dappy said. 'Hah' Fazer said and carried on walking.

Chapter 3

'I call this room' both the Way brothers said elbowing eachother in the stomach. 'I cant stand to see you to fight, ill have it' Ray Toro said pushing the Way brothers aside. 'Hell no' Gerard said grabbing Ray Toro's t-shirt and running into the room and shutting the door. 'Crap! Now im next door to the chav gang' Mikey sighed. 'But are you next to the bathroom, I call dibs on bathroom!' Ray Toro ran down the stair and slammed his door. 'Ahhhh, Oh crap get out!' Tulisa screamed at Ray Toro. 'Oh sorry, Oh im so sorry!' Ray Toro apoligized. 'Just get out pervo!' Tulisa screamed. 'Oh Ok' Ray Toro slammed the door. 'Ha Ha Ha!' Mikey laughed at Ray Toro. 'Its not funny, weirdo' Ray Toro shoved Mikey and headed up the stairs. 'Hey! I didn't mean to offend you and your girlfriend' Mikey laughed. 'Not funny' Ray Toro said and slammed his door shut. 'Hmmm, Ill have this room' Mikey said looking through the keyhole before he went in. There was a large cream sofa with a book shelf next to a king-size bed and a plasma. Mikey smiled and entered the room.

Chapter 4

'Dappy!' Tulisa screamed. 'What cuz?' Dappy replied. 'I cant stand them! The one with the curly hair came into my room while I was getting dressed!' Tulisa shouted. 'He has a name!' Dappy shouted back. 'What! Pervo?' Tulisa said. 'Get over yourself, you act like such a bitch sometimes' Dappy shouted and left. 'Uhhhhh!' Tulisa shouted as ripped the pillows of her bed and stomped on them. 'Fuckin hell!' Tulisa screamed as she opened her door and headed to her managers room. 'Jonathan!' Tulisa shouted as she opened the door. 'Yes' Jonathan said as he sighed. 'I dont care who these people are they are out!' Tulisa shouted at Jonathan. 'Im afraid that is not your decision to make...' Jonathan replied. 'Oh I dont give a shit!' Tulisa shouted. 'Can we diccuss this later?' Jonathan said. 'In your dreams!' Tulisa shouted. 'Tulisa get out' Jonathan said fed up. 'You haven't heard the last of this!' Tulisa shouted as she left the room.

Chapter 5

'Bitch alert' both Ray Toro and Mikey kept repeating as they entered Gerard's room. 'Who's the bitch?' Gerard asked. 'That girl Tulisa, the blonde chav, you know her?' Mikey said. 'Uh, Ofcourse, her' Gerard said. 'She had a bitch fit when I walked into her room!' Ray Toro said. 'She'll get over it' Gerard said. 'Ha Ha Ha No way is she gonna get over it, didn't you hear all the commotion down stairs she aint get over it anytime soon!' Ray Toro laughed. 'I agree with Ray, she was screaming down there!' Mikey said. 'Well get used to it, cuz ur gonna be hearin alot of it over the next 6 months!' Gerard said. 'Oh shit!' Ray Toro cursed. 'Ahhh, this is just like that Saw movie were you have to escape death traps and stuff from the evil Jig Saw' Mikey laughed. Ray Toro coughed and said 'Tulisa'. 'Shit we better not get on her nerves' Gerard said. 'Or maybe we could get on her nerves and see how far we can push her!' Mikey said grinning. 'Ok then, what shall we do?' Gerard said. Ray Toro laught 'I have a plan tonight we...'

Chapter 6

'Dinner cuz!' Dappy said knocking on Tulisa's door. Tulisa opened it. 'What are we having?' Tulisa asked. 'Mash and hotdogs' Dappy said. 'Uh disgusting' Tulisa said rudely. 'You know what thanks for knocking Dappy' Tulisa said evilly glaring at Ray Toro. 'Tulisa you coming?' Dappy said turning around and walking away. 'Uh yeah just coming' Tulisa said grinning as she ran up the stairs to Ray Toro's room and put her jewelry on his dresser. 'Ha, thats the last time you mess with Tulisa!' Tulisa sniggered as she ran down the stairs. 'T, hurry up' Dappy shouted from the kitchen. 'Coming!' Tulisa replied. Tulisa walked into the kitchen to find the couch and table filled up and a small cushion on the floor. 'Im not sitting on the floor!' Tulisa shouted. 'You snooze you lose!' Fazer said laughing. 'Idiots' Tulisa muttered as she grabbed her food and planted herself on her cushion. Tulisa grabbed her fork and ate a bit of mash. 'Eww!' Tulisa said spitting the food all over the floor. 'Who da hell cooked this shit?' She shouted as she stood up and left the room.

Chapter 7

'Wow Ive never seen a bigger bitch' Gerard whispered. 'Im finished, where do we put our plates?' Mikey said. Fazer pointed to a small sink in the corner of the room. 'Ok' Mikey said as he picked up his plate and dropped it in the sink. 'Btw bruv' Fazer said standing up 'Last one finished has to wash!' Fazer laughed. 'Oh, Im finished' Gerard said picking up his plate and grinning slyly at Ray Toro. 'You lazy bitch' Ray Toro said standing up and walking over to the sink. 'Thats right im a female dog' Gerard said as he shut the kitchen door. When Gerard left Ray Toro quickly thought through there plan. Some how he had to sneak into Tulisa's room with a bottle of paint and a sharpie and replace Tulisa eyeliner with the sharpie and pour the paint into her foundation. Then he had to sneak out of the room without being noticed. Ray Toro heard a faint noise 'Dappy where are my pills?'. 'In the kitchen'. Ray Toro thought it was Tulisa's voice so he poured out all the pills in the bottle and put sleeping tablets in there instead. 'Hey why are you in here?'. Ray Toro turned around to find a non-make up version of Tulisa with a frilly pink dressing gown and slippers. 'Well? What are you doin in ere?' Tulisa asked. 'Nothing' Ray Toro answered. 'Then get out' Tulisa said. Ray Toro smirked as he walked over to the door and left.

Chapter 8

'What an idiot' Tulisa whispered to herself as she walked over to her tablets. Tulisa grabbed her tablets ripped open the lid and stuffed 4 down her throat. 'They taste different' Tulisa said as she walked over to the door opened the door and left. 'Hey Fazer, what level are you on' Dappy said to Fazer. 'Uhh 10 I think, Oh crap here comes a zombie, pchhhhhhhhhhh, die die die' Fazer shouted repeatively at the tv. 'Ha, r you suuuuuuick man im on level na na nineteen' Dappy laughed. 'Show off' said Fazer as he shoved Dappy. 'Cheat!' Dappy shouted as he kicked Fazer in the stomach. 'Shit that hurt!' Fazer said as he put his middle finger up at Dappy. 'Thats what you get when you cheat!' Dappy laughed. 'Im out' Fazer said as he stood up and left the room.

Chapter 9

'Gerard have you got a black t-shirt?' Shouted Ray Toro. 'Yeah, come in' Gerard replied. 'Where is it? Them sleeping tablets are useless, Quick!' Ray Toro said worrying. 'Hey chill its over here, are you sure your ready?' Gerard asked. Ray Toro grabbed the t-shirt and replied 'As ready as ill ever be'. 'Heres a black mask to in case she see's you' Gerard said as he handed over the mask. 'Thanks, wish me good luck!' Ray Toro said as he left the room and shut the door. Ray Toro quietly crept down the stairs. Tulisa's room in sight. Step one get inside. Ray Toro slowly pushed down the handle and opened the door. Coast is clear. Step one complete. Step two find the targets. Ray Toro quietly stepped over to her cabinet. Foundation found. Ray Toro slowly turned around and headed into the bathroom. Ray Toro spotted the eyeliner. Step two complete. Ray Toro quickly swapped them around and headed back to her cabinet. He opened the foundation poured all the insides into the bin and filled it with bright pink paint. Step three complete. Step four, Get out alive. Ray Toro smiled as he stepped towards the door and pushed down the handle. Im out alive! Was all Ray Toro could think of. He quickly ran up the stairs into his room. Step five, lie, lie, lie dont tell anyone you did it. That will be easy he thought as he drifted of.

Chapter 10

'Dappy! Dappy! Dappy!' Tulisa screamed. 'WHAT!' Dappy shouted. 'Did you do this, I swear ill kill who ever did this!' Tulisa shouted. 'What ever' Dappy said and fell back asleep. 'Fazer! Fazer! Fazer!' Tulisa shouted. 'What? Ya know fuck off cuz I dont give a crap' Fazer replied. Tulisa stomped up the stairs and started banging on all their doors till they came out. 'Look what the cat dragged in' Mikey joked. 'This isn't funny!' Tulisa screamed. 'Yeah Mikey totally not funny' Ray Toro smirked. 'Did anyone do this! Put this shit on my face!' Tulisa screamed. 'Quiet down' Gerard said half asleep. 'Yeah it wasn't us like we would go in your room' Ray Toro said and turned his back and walked back into his room followed by Mikey and Gerard. 'Mission Complete' Ray Toro whispered in fear Tulisa was listening.

Chapter 11

'Ya know John, I can just say a word and you would be fired...' Tulisa said as she peered down at Johnathan. 'Tulisa, you know its for the best! and I just simply cant get rid of them!' Jonathan said as he shook his head. 'Then who can? Who can get rid of them!' Tulisa shouted. Jonathan coughed 'No one' he whispered. Tulisa screamed and ran out of the room. 'Quiet down' Dappy shouted at Tulisa as she ran past him in the corridor. 'Fuck of cuz you dont wanna mess wiv me right now' Tulisa screamed back. Dappy put his middle finger up and began walking to Fazer's room. 'Hey Faze' Dappy said as he knocked on Fazers door. No reply. 'Fazer! R u in?' Dappy shouted. No answer. Dappy opened the door to find Fazer knocked out lying on his bed with Tulisa pills scattered around him. 'Shit man, What da fuck why were u takin T's pills?' Dappy said as he began to shake Fazer. Dappy picked up the bottle and read the label

Tulisa Contostavlos

Exp: 18/09/13

Five pills maximum

Keep away from children

If overdose, Call 911 imediatlely

'Oh shit' Dappy said as he pulled his mobile and typed in 911. 'Hey Fazer are you in here?' Ray Toro said from outside the door. Oh crap Dappy thought as he picked up the pills and shoved them into the container. 'Hello?' Ray Toro said. 'Uh Fazer's asleep, What doya want?' Dappy replied. 'Um can I borrow his shaving cream' Ray Toro answered. 'Sure, Be right out' Dappy said as he picked up the cream and left the room.

Chapter 12

'Cuz baby your a firework come on let your colours burst!' Mikey screamed as he pranced around his room. Gerard shouted through the keyhole 'Keep the racket down!'. 'Fine, Imma single lady, im a single lady, so put ur hands up!' Mikey shouted back. Gerard cursed as he walked backwards and ran right forward into Mikey's door. Mikey opened the door. 'Are you alright? Baby are you down down down down down, down, down, down, down even if the sky is falling down!' Mikey sang as he shut the door in Gerard's face. 'Mikey Way scares the living shit outta me! He couldn't care less as long as someone will bleed, so darken your clothes and strike a frightening pose, maybe he'll leave you alone. BUT NOT ME!' Gerard shouted. Gerard laughed as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. 'So when will we be ariving in Manchester for our concert' Dappy asked Johnathan. 'A few days and don't worry ive already cancelled My Chemical Romance's one in Belfast' Johnathan replied. Gerard couldn't believe his ears. He pressed down the handle but paused as they carried on talking. 'Have you cancelled there one in London to?' Dappy asked. 'Yeah, I got it all sorted out' Johnathan said a he smiled. Gerard opened the door. 'What the Fuck were you talking about!' Gerard shouted. 'Excuse me, eavesdropping I see, well it is none of your concern Mr. Way' Johnathan said as he left the room followed by Dappy.

Chapter 13

There was a knock on Fazer's door. 'Come in' Fazer said. 'Uh bruv, Johnny has done all the work he has cancelled all... MCR's concerts' Dappy said a he grinned. 'I feel really bad! why did we do this in the first frikin place!' Fazer said. 'Who needs competition for Number 1 in the charts! Love, Live, Life is definetly gonna win now!' Dappy said still smiling. 'Your fuckin div bruv! There a fuckin rock band!' Fazer shouted. 'Are they?' Dappy said removing the smile from his face. 'Yes!' Fazer said. 'Oh shit!' Dappy cursed. 'Well you fuckin messed up now bruv! its all your fault if they find out' Fazer said. 'Uh, Gerard already know's' Dappy said quietly. 'You better boot it before I kick your fuckin face in' Fazer shouted. Dappy left.

Chapter 14

'You fuckin heard what!' Ray Toro and Mikey shouted at the same time. 'They cancelled our concerts!' Gerard shouted back. 'Them fuckin idiots im gonna go kick there ass in!' Ray Toro screamed as he ran towards the door. 'No Ray Toro dont' Gerard shouted grabbing Ray Toro's top. 'Let go' Ray Toro shouted at Gerard. 'No, not until you promise to stay quiet till we have worked out a plan. 'Ok' Ray Toro whispered as he turned to sit on the bed. 'Thanks, so whats the plan?' Gerard asked.

Chapter 15

Tulisa jumped out of bed and ran to the door. 'Tulisa is that you?' Dappy shouted from inside his room. Tulisa didn't reply and carried on walking to the kitchen. Tulisa heard murmurs inside the kitchen. She paused. 'I cant believe them fuckin ass holes!' Gerard shouted. 'I agree 101%' Mikey agreed. 'Me to! That was out of line what they did!' Ray Toro said. 'Have you got my lawyers number' Gerard asked Mikey. 'Nope' Mikey replied. Tulisa opened the door. 'Holy shit' Gerard screamed as he jumped out of his chair. 'Chillax, Its only her...' Ray Toro said as he glanced evilly at Tulisa. 'Keep the noise down, people are trying to sleep!' Tulisa told them as she turned around and left the room.

Chapter 16

Gerard stood up and walked to the counter. 'Hey do you know who owns all these files' Gerard asked. 'Hell no, lets look inside' Mikey said as he grabbed a file pullled out the paper ad scattered it all over the table. Mikey bent his head and started to read.

Dear Mr Johnathan

I am writing this letter to imform you that you have successfully cancelled My Chemical Romance's appearance at the O2 on the 2nd of Febuary. If you would like to re-scedule their appearance please imform us immediatly as we are currently looking for a new act to appear. Please reply within a month if you wish to do so.

Yours Sincerly

Mr O2 Guy

'Oh shit, read this!' Mikey said as he passed the letter to Gerard. 'Im calling the police this shit is going too far!' Gerard said as he passed the letter to Ray Toro and pulled out his mobile. 'Wait there is more!' Mikey said as he pulled out more letters. 'Fuck, read this one' Mikey gawped as he passed it to Gerard.

Dear Mr Johnathan

Thank You for replying. We have now replaced My Chemical Romance appearance and N-Dubz will be appearing taking their place.

Your Sincerly

Mr O2 Guy

'This is bull shit!' Gerard shouted as he tossed the letter to the floor. 'Hey calm down' Ray Toro smiled 'We will get our revenge!'

Chapter 17

Dappy opened Fazer's door and jumped onto his bed. 'Dappy, Dappy!' Tulisa screamed from outside. Dappy smirked as he threw Fazer blanket on the floor and jumped into his cupboard. 'Get your fat ass out from where ever you are hiding!' Tulisa screamed as she bashed open the door. 'Fuck' Dappy whispered as he counted to 10 and closed his eyes. 'Im gonna whoop your ass!' Tulisa shouted as she opened up the cupboard. 'Hey T' Dappy said as he stood up and walked to the door. 'Where do you think your going!' Tulisa replied. Dappy slammed the door in her face.

Chapter 18

Ya know, Ray, Ever since we stepped foot on this bus I, I mean all of us have put up with a bunch of shit on a daily basis, I dont know about you but I have had enough!' Gerard said as he kicked the wall. 'Hey calm down!' Ray said 'Have you heard the plan? They are gonna have shit in their pants once we finished with em!'. 'Im not changing their nappy's' Mikey laughed. 'No offence' Gerard said 'I haven't actually heard the plan'. 'Ok, I'll tell ya it!, first we are gonna, well Mikey has already wrote a 3rd letter to Mr O2 Guy apoligizing for changing us performing and saying that we are avalible to perform!' Ray Toro said grinning at him self. 'Tell him the rest!' Mikey said. 'What, Oh oh yeah, well not just that we have ordered a paint bucket to be spilt over everyone on the stages head, which will be them... they are still un-aware of us changing it from them to us so the audience will be fans of us and will boo them!' Ray Toro answered. 'Oh I see' Gerard said standing up and leaving the room. 'Let the games begin' Gerard heard someone murmur.

Chapter 19

'John!' Tulisa shouted as she walked down the corridor. 'Yes' Johnathan huffed exiting the breakfast table. 'Get you fat ass ova here' Tulisa screamed as she walked into the toilet. 'What?' Johnathan shouted after her. 'Who pissed all ova the floor, not to mention the big lump of shit i the shower' Tulisa moaned. 'Hey, It was not me!' Johnathan said as he returned to the breakfast table.

'Ha, do you see the fuss she is makin over the shit!' Mikey said laughing. 'Yah, Is it real' Gerard asked. 'Uh well, Its for me to know and you to never find out!' Mikey said grinning. 'Im not cleaning up your shit!' Ray said from behind. 'Fuck how'd you get there' Mikey said jumping. 'Secret...' Ray said as he grabbed his t-shirt and put it over his pyjamma top. 'Hey aren't you supposed to take that of?' Gerard asked. 'I dont really give a shit to be honest' Ray said as he left the room.


End file.
